Modern vehicles include systems and subsystems that communicate with one another over controller-area-network (CAN), Ethernet or other in-vehicle networks. Many modern vehicles also include an on-board diagnostics II (OBD-II) port, which provides access to the in-vehicle network for diagnostic or data visualization purposes.